Written In Stone: Hiatus
by SirenMist
Summary: What if Terra hadn't given into the darkness, and the three apprentices foiled Xehanort's dark plot before he could trick them? This is the story of three courageous Keyblade wielders and their fight against Darkness, but it's laced with tragedy. What if everything you could ever have wished to happen in BBS, really happened? And what if the outcome was much darker?
1. The Future Isn't

**Okay, Here is WRITTEN IN STONE, for those who don't know. It was published a long time ago, but I deleted every thing. It's back, so please enjoy!**

**BTW: It is rewritten, so read ALL of the chapters, even if you read it the first time. Things have changed ;)**

* * *

"No, Terra! _Raise_ your shoulders and lift the Keyblade above your jaw line! Higher!"

I groaned, dropping to the ground and releasing my Keyblade. Eraqus stood off to the side, his eyes shining with pride. At least, I hoped it was pride.

"Yes, Terra. Exactly." I grinned slightly, watching Eraqus walked back towards our house in his usual way, his shoulders back and his head up. He'd always told Aqua and me to keep our heads up no matter what.

I had a staring contest with the grass, daring it to blink before I did. It was kind of at that moment that I realized I either really needed sleep, or I really needed water. Or both. I planned on laying there and taking a nap, even if my face was eating grass. A black cloud was just beginning to fill my vision, when the bright sun was blotted out by a shadow.

I looked up, meeting the bright blue eyes of a smiling figure. I tried to hide the blush beginning to rise in my cheeks.

"Terra, what are you doing, silly?" Aqua giggled, and I felt a jolt of electricity in my stomach.

"You know, just laying here." Sitting up, I rubbed the back of my head, leaving my spiky brown hair swaying. Aqua smiled, leaning over me and smoothing them back. I felt that annoying heat rise to my cheeks again, and prayed she couldn't see.

"Um, you don't really have to-"

"It bothers me. I'm a girl." I rolled his eyes, but secretly enjoyed the attention. I stood up and offered Aqua my hand.

"Wanna take a walk?"

* * *

As Terra and I walked along the edge of the woods beside the training building, I kept glancing over at him. I tried to be discreet, but I couldn't help it. We strolled along side by side with barely inches between us.

The stars were appearing now, shining down brilliantly while the last red rays of the whispy sunset vanished below the tree line to give way to the ascending darkness. The moon peaked over the horizon, somewhat shielded in the dense trees that were the forest. The moon seemed to watch us with mild interest, picking Terra and I as her focal point of milky moonlight even as she rose from the earth. It would all have been very romantic, if Terra and I were together. Which we weren't. Not that we wanted to be.

Not that I liked him or anything.

Right?

I glanced at him again, and he was looking at me. I quickly averted my gaze and opted to stare at the starry night.

"Oh, Terra! Aren't the stars beautiful?" Terra smiled in reply, which he did so rarely. He was always the rock hard, emotionless boy that was the backbone of our group. His brute strength was enough to make any other guy back down from a challenge. That was why it was such a treat to see him smile. And not just a small one, but one that lit up all of his chiseled features. Blushing, I gazed at the sky again.

"Yeah," he whispered, looking down. The happiness that was there before had soaked up and vanished.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, catching the subtle display of uncertainty in his stormy eyes, an emotion almost as rare as his smile. His face had sunk, and he kept his eyes on the silken moonlight that filtered through the foliage.

Terra sighed, the telltale sign that the beginnings of either a long story or a troubling thought was underway. "Tomorrow's the Mark of Mastery. I'm not sure-"

"Ah, Terra, you know you'll do great!" The sound of Ven's voice behind me made me nearly jump out of my skin. I noticed, with regret, that with Ven's appearance, Terra had taken a few steps away from me. Was I reading too far into it?

Terra shook his head. "No matter how much I practice, I feel like there's a piece of me trapped inside that's just begging to be released. It feels so powerful, like it needs to breathe but I'm suffocating it within me. That's why I'm worried about tomorrow. I don't know if I can control it, if it's even something I _need_ to control. Will it make me stronger, or will it make me unstable? It might even give me an advantage tomorrow, if I knew what it was. The problem is, I _don't_ know what it is. Friend or foe. That's the most unsettling thing. Ven, the future isn't written in stone. _Anything can change."_

* * *

**Hopefully this isn't too short. I only posted a little because I'm busy. If you read it before and reviewed, would you mind reviewing again? Also, if this is a story you haven't read before, do you mind reviewing it also? I'd like to improve this as much as possible, but I can't make improvements if I don't know what I'm doing wrong or right.**

**Anyways, Thanks!**


	2. Leave and Never Return

**I'm surprised I'm even posting this. It's exactly midnight over here, so I'm dead tired after all the stuff I've been doing lately. Anways, thanks to all my reviews! I'd answer you on here, but I'm spent and half asleep. Just assume I said thank you :)**

* * *

The pink sunrise floated pleasantly just above the hazy horizon. Golden light filtered into Aqua's window, replacing the moon as it hid away into the shadows.

Most of the sky was still very dark, fading almost into black, save for the sliver of the cotton candy sunrise, but Aqua knew she had to get up.

She stayed burrowed beneath her aqua silk comforter, eyes closed as if willing the time to freeze so she could sleep a few more minutes. She wouldn't have been so tired, if it weren't for the fact that the trio of Keyblade wielders had stayed up all night stargazing, as they often did. But last night was special.

The stars seemed even more brilliant and luminous than ever before, and even with the cool October air, the night was unusually warm. Even Terra had seemed to relax, making both Aqua and Ven much happier.

Finally, a soft knock at Aqua's door roused her from her hazy state of half-dreaming. Aqua sat up softly and called, "Come in."

The door creaked open slowly and a low voice coughed. "Um, are you… you know… presentable?"

Aqua giggled. "Terra, I'm still in bed."

"Oh." Terra opened the door completely and stepped in. He sat on the edge of her bed and flicked her forehead. "I thought you of all people would be up by now."

Aqua swatted his hand away playfully leaned against him, shaking her head. "I'm too tired to get up."

Terra chuckled and rose. "That's too bad, because you have less than two hours to be fully dressed and prepared for the MQE."

Aqua's eyes flashed open and she breathed, "I forgot that was today!"

Terra raised his eyebrows at her. "Just how tired _are_ you?" She just shrugged.

But what Aqua wasn't telling him was that she had tossed and turned all night, but she still couldn't rid herself of the image of him grabbing her, his blue eyes golden and his brown hair white. Every dream she had of him, he'd throw her to the ground and she would struggle to get away and coax Terra back to reality. And every time he'd chuckle at her darkly and sneer in voice so different from Terra's, "Give up. You're mine now. And nothing your precious little Terra tries to do will save you. _Terra. Is. DEAD!"_

And he'd laugh that dark, twisted, malicious laugh. And she'd scream, but it would be lost in the darkness that consumed her.

* * *

It wasn't long before Terra had seated himself at the breakfast table. He and Ven grinned when the smell of Aqua's cooking wafted into the dining hall.

Soon the master arrived, seating himself at the head of the table right next to Terra. Terra nodded at the master and gave him a half smile. Terra was puzzled when Eraqus only looked at him, his lips pursed as if he was tasting something sour.

Terra was about to ask Eraqus what was wrong, but Aqua entered carrying a huge platter of assorted fruits, meats, and grains. Ven hungrily began to gorge himself on waffles in the shape of Mickey Mouses and chocolate covered strawberries. Terra, once hungry, only stared at the food now, something in Master Eraqus's face leaving a sinking feeling in Terra's stomach and leaving no room for food.

Eraqus looked up, noticing Aqua watching Terra. Terra's eyes were directly on his empty plate, and something on Aqua's face read that she was afraid he didn't want to eat her cooking. Eraqus laughed slightly, causing all three of his youngsters to look up at him.

"Terra, aren't you going to eat? Or are you afraid Aqua's trying to poison you so she can get the title of Keyblade Master quicker?"

Terra eased up with Master Eraqus's humorous tone. He grabbed his plate and said, "Wow, Master, you were thinking the same thing, too?"

Aqua gasped, giggling, and threw her napkin across the table. It settled itself atop Terra's brown spikes, particularly the one that stuck straight up from his hair line in the center of his head.

Ven hiccupped threw a mouth full of cantaloupe, "Look, it's pygmy Alfalfa!"

That sent all of them rolling, save for Terra who glared daggers at Aqua, but even he couldn't keep a smile from creeping onto his face.

Soon, they were all laughing and joking and having fun. It would be the last happy moment that any of them would remember for a long time to come, and Terra would hang onto it forever.

* * *

"Master," Aqua's voice whispered tentatively. She stood hugging the door frame to his office like a small child. Eraqus looked up from his papers and smiled.

"Aqua, what are you doing? You should be out getting your last bit of practice in. The moment that shall change your lives forever is only three hours away."

Aqua nodded and smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She approached her master's desk slowly, her gaze on her feet. She kept wringing her hands, a nervous habit.

"Master, I couldn't sleep last night."

"Well, it's perfectly understandable. Today's the day of the Qualification Exam."

The blue haired maiden shook her head. "It's not like that, Master. I had… bad dreams. They were dreams about Terra. About _darkness_, I think."

Master Eraqus crossed his arms and sighed morosely. "I had a feeling that might have been it. Aqua, it's true that I have felt darkness within the depths of Terra's heart. I was hoping it was not so, but your light filled heart even sensed it without you knowing."

Aqua's eyes filled with tears and her hands trembled at her side. The sneer on her face grew when she scoffed, "How could you say that! He's like a son to you! Terra would NEVER do anything to hurt us or dwell in darkness!"

Eraqus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Aqua, my dear, I understand your need to defend Terra, but you must understand. Terra strives for _power,_ Aqua. He trains day in and day out to be stronger, fitter, more capable-"

"Stop it!" Aqua yelled, not wanting to hear him say such things any longer. She had never dared to yell at her master before, but she couldn't believe the things he was implying. She gasped in between sobs and then shouted, "Is this what you want? To turn me against Terra before the exam so that it's 'easier' for me to fight him? Why? I won't listen to your lies anymore!"

Eraqus reached out for Aqua, needing her to see that he was not lying, that he was speaking out of honesty and he genuinely cared for their wellbeing, but Aqua had turned and sprinted out of his office, tearing across the training fields. She didn't care where she ended up, but she wasn't returning. She didn't even care if she never became a Keyblade wielder.

She had finally accepted that she was madly in love with Terra. There, in that office, she had realized she would do anything for him, and she loved him more than her love of protecting the worlds from darkness.

She refused to believe he had darkness lurking within him. And if he did, she would gladly give up daylight to live in the shadows with him. Even if it hurt.

* * *

Terra strolled into Eraqus's office, alarmed to see his master so shaken up. "Master-"

"Leave, Terra. And never come back."

"Master, what are you talking about?" Terra stepped back, frantic. He had no idea where that had come from. Just up and put of the blue. Eraqus looked up with red ringed eyes, fury evident.

"Did you hear me? Leave and never return to the Land of Departure again! I forbid you from seeing Ven and especially Aqua ever again!"

Master Eraqus's face was marred by some emotion, but through the haze of Terra's vision, he could not make it out. All Terra could do was try to make some sense of what was happening. From what he collected, Eraqus had just banished him, and he didn't know why.

Terra fled from the house, not knowing what was wrong.

_I forbid you from seeing… Aqua ever again!_

_I forbid you from seeing… Aqua ever again!_

_I forbid you from seeing… Aqua ever again!_

_I forbid you from seeing Ven and especially Aqua ever again!_

_Leave and never return!_

Terra tore through the trees, his legs carrying him as far and as fast as was humanly possible. Terra, using up all of his energy as he sped through the land, began to feel an ache in his legs. His throat felt raw from sucking in breath, and pain welled over inside of him like a hurricane. Even so, Terra soldiered on, pushing through the pain as he always had in training, making the pain the fuel to his fire. Finally, after Terra was spent, he collapsed onto the ground, heaving so hard that he could hear himself gasping for breath. His brown hair was soaked in sweat, and his vision swam.

Forcing himself to stand, Terra summoned his Keyblade Rider, fitting himself with his armor before he took to the sky. Somewhere between worlds and shooting stars, Terra felt something slide down his cheek. He refused to acknowledge the simple fact it was what it was.

The Earthen Knight had never cried before, and by Darkess he wasn't going to do it now!

* * *

**Okay, so here's the next chapter. It's like really late, so if it sucks or has errors, let me know so I can fix it when I'm not half asleep :) **

**To me, this chapter felt a little rushed, but I think that was because the story hasn't even happened yet. This is all intro stuff. Ah, IDK. I'm insane and sleepy so it probably has a lot of stuff in here that's nuts that I'll reread tomorrow and think, "The heck is this?"**

**Anyways: Thanks!**


End file.
